Alumina
by ByThePrecursors
Summary: Alumina, one day I will show you a shining world.....for you and for me." RaitoxOC LxOC RaitoxL? CHAPTER 4 IS UP! :3
1. Alumina

Yagami Raito and Death Note (C) Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

Alumina (C) ME!

Storyline (C) ME!!!

_**Alumina**_

_We sat under a rolling sky that streatched as far as human eyes could see. The moon seemed to smile down on us, showering us with rays of silver. The boy was magnificent in every way. His intense brown eyes bore right through me. Who knew such a stare could have me breathless, trying hard to grasp a steady breath._

_Those thick locks of neat brown hair, sweeping his shoulders slightly, pasted to his round face. His pink lips, rounded into a soft smile, spoke words that only I could receive. He laughed, and my soul fluttered, content with complete joy. He made me forget the cruel world and fall into a blissful fantasy. I believed that his love was true; his heart was pure gold. His feelings flooded my heart with hope and beliefs._

_He told me he had searched this rotten world for an untouchable, true love as mine. My eyes began to become blurry, crystals of water sliding down my face. He then averted his gaze, face flushed a rosy red. A love! A man was mine! My life was finally complete! I wished this moment would never end, but as all things in our lonely lives are, even sweet things had to end. To savour this moment, we drowned in each other's eyes, seeing devotion only we could acheive together. Our quaint love become passionate as our lips met in a heated kiss_.

He passed the paper back to me, eyes lingering on me for a while. I swallowed hard, biting my bottom lip, hoping he didn't know the story was about him. Yagami Raito was my muse, my friend, my everything. He was just as I described him; soft chesnut eyes scanning me, brown hair brushed to perfection. The only factor that was completely false was the loving me part. We were close friends, though, since junior highschool, sitting next to each other in every class.

He was the popluar one of my group of friends-- everyone loved him. To top of f his popularity, he was handsome and an above average IQ. I was average, having no special features. I adorn black hair, black eyes, and tan skin. My only confidence was in the red streak of hair (Raito said it speaks personality).

It was now after school. Usually, it was time for us to part ways to study, but I wanted him to proof read my story. So we stopped at an outdoor resturant called "Teriyaki Tunnel". He then gave gave me that smile that made every girl swoon, though I could tell that this one was genuine. I felt my heart melt as I took a sip of my soda.

"Alumina, I don't understand how you repeatedly surprize me with your writing abilities." he said, trying to boost my ego, though it was not working. "It has very romantic feeling to it, probably just transferred to paper. So..." I bit my lower lip harder, hating how logical Raito was. Did he notice that it ws about him? "Who's the lucky guy?" A sigh of relief left my lips. He didn't know just yet...

"I realize that the girl is you. Come on, tell me Alumina!" he inched closer, my face blushing furiously. I shook my head in refusal. He seemed to loosen up today; He usually was a boring guy, not a person to joke around. What was up with him today?

"Is it Toyio-Kun from Class C?" Raito laughed. I looked at him blankly. He really had no idea that it was him-- not anyone else.

"Yes, it's Toyio-Kun," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Toyio-Kun, what?" came a voice from over my shoulder. I turned my head a little to see the brown haired boy that grinned. Ichida Toyio from Class C, Section 2: The second most popular guy in our school. He was just like the boy I described in the story, but he has longer hair. Raito was just acting stupid when he suggested this guy. He turned to his friends and gave a wink, then turned to Raito, who waved in greeting. "Raito-Kun," he nodded in response.

"Oh, she was just writing a story and it's beginning to be quite interesting." Raito said smoothly, then gave me a smirk. "Would you like to read it?" I gave him a death glare.

"Can I read it, Alumina-Chan?" Toyio asked, and I began to shake my head no, but Raito handed him the stack of papers. The tall jock stood there for a while, reading the words. I mouthed, "I hate you" at Raito, who did not take it personally. Once Toyio was finished, he gave a heary laugh.

"That was beautiful" he said. "You show raw emotion on paper and write like a poet!" he handed the papers to me.

"I'm glad you liked it..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Do you plan on finishing it?"

"Yeah, I just need more time and a bit more muse to finish." I said, glancing at Raito, who was lisening intently.

"Ah," he nodded, seeing me glance at Raito. "Well, please tell me when you finish it so I could read it sometime..." I nodded at him. Toyio took his leave (finally) and strutted back over to his table, almost immediately whispering to his friends. I turned to Raito, narrowing my eyes.

"You dummy, it wasn't Toyio-Kun!" I snapped.

"He sure thinks so," I exhale in frustration. I felt anger at him for not nowng my feelings towards him. My stomach began to boil, making me feel sick.

"I've never looked at a boy seriously! Do you really think that I could date popularity!" It hurt to say that, seeing how Raito was popular. I stood up, and showed off what I was wearing, which was the school uniform. I had on the button-up shirt and burgundy school skirt (A/N: Was that the school color?). My hair was up in a high ponytail, and I had on big earrings.

"You look great to me. I'd love to go out with a beautiful girl like you." I should have been happy to hear that, but I frowned.

"Then why won't you do it?" I walked to the door, glancing back at Raito, who was placing the money for our meal on the table. I left the resturant, running down the streets, Raito following suite.

I couldn't believe how stupid he was though he was so intelligent. Why coudn't he see that I adored him? I cannot wait for him to realize this forever. He doesn't have all the time in the world to decide! My run slowed down to a fast walking pace, tears beginning to run down my cheeks.

"Alumina!" Raito called after me. I ignored him, eyes scanning the ground before me. Something caught my eye. I rubbed my eyes of tears and looked again. It was a little black notebook, just laying there in the middle of the sidewalk. I wondered why no one noticed it, but just walked over it. I was curous, so I walked up to it, bending down to pick it up. Raito, not soon after, caught up with me. He hovered over me, huffing.

"You sure do know how to make an exit..." he said, trying to catch his breath after chasing her. I touched the notebook, feeling a shock as my fingertips grazed it. Raito raised an eyebrow, examining the notebook. "What is that?" I picked it up, looking at the cover as well. My left hand slid across the cover. The title was written in English.

"Desu...Noto..." Raito and I pronounced the English syllables in our Japanese accent. Then we looked at each other confused. That was the day...we found the little notebook that changed our lives.

_His strong arms wrapped around me protectively, face nestled in my black hair. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I threw my head back, arms around his waist. "L-love..." I choked out. He pulled his head back, smiling at me once again. We stayed like that a while._

_"Within the spreading darkness..." he began to speak. I felt shudders go up and down my spine at his deep voice. "We exchanged vows of revolution." His grip on me tightened, our bodies against each other. "Alumina...someday, I will show you a shining world. For you...and for me."_


	2. Plans

**Alumina**

_The room was dark, hidden under the sheets of black. The only light provided was the desk lamp that peered over the little black notebook. I scanned over the cover once more, inhaling a steady breath. Many thoughts raced through my head. Was it a fake? A slender hand slid over the book's eerie name._

_Death Note. A shiver descended up my spine, sending a tingling sensation through my limbs. Something told me it was real. The wave of reality had me in its chokehold of clarity. I slipped my index finger under the cover and flipped it to the first page. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die" The words left my lips. It was so morbid, nothing less, but I gave a small smile. I turned to the next page and it was like a regular notebook. I felt the temptation to test it._

_Yagami Raito. My love. So magestic in every way. A simply wonderful creature, having both beauty and intelligence alike. An angel of perfection who walked the Earth. He never noticed my love. He never noticed the tears I shed, the wishes, the prayers that he would somehow return what I felt back to me. I adore him so much that it scares me. I never thought that I could be so weak as to submit my heart to a man. But Yagami Raito...once more, he has succeeded in the impossible._

_It was to the point where I loved him so much that I wanted to kill him. That is where the Death Note came back in.Nowadays, I would watch him from afar, fingering the cover of the little black notebook. It was so easy, though that is what made it hard. If I wrote my love's name, would he die...? If he did die, how would I react? Would I see the next day? Maybe in the after life, we could love as I dreamed before._

------------------------------------

I looked at the wooden fence. On it, was a metal plate that read "Yagami". It was a windy Saturday, in the distance approached the clouds that bring rain. The sun was hiding its face from view. I wish it would peek around its refuge and shine happiness on this world. I glanced at the paper in my hand. "Turn left at the next corner, five houses down from current position" it read. My feet carried me to the front door.

I rang the bell, shifting my position in discomfort. I was at Raito's home. A moment passed, and the door finally swung open to reveal a woman in her late thirties, I recognized her as Yagami Sachiko, Raito's mother. She smiled warmly, readjusting her red apron.

I bowed politely. "I am Alumina. I am here to see Yagami Raito. Is he available?" Sachiko nodded and turned to the steps that were near the entrance.

"Raito, it's your friend!" she called. A young girl that was a few years younger than myself peered over the woman's shoulder.

"A friend!" she said, looking at me. "Alumina-San, she said?" she asked her mother, the older woman, nodding. "She's so pretty!" I felt a blush creep over my face. "Is she Onii-Chan's girlfriend?" She received a scolding look from her mother.

From the top of the stairs, I saw a face covered with locks of light brown hair. My blush began to deepen as he started down the steps, eyes on me. I looked back at him, and he started to give me his award-winning smile.

"Raito-Kun," I said, trying to keep up my manners in front of his family. "I brought what you needed from me." I patted the bag that was slung over my left shoulder. I saw a hint of excitement in his chesnut brown eyes. I knew then that he was planning to do something.

"Thanks mom." he nodded to his mother, who led his little sister into the kitchen. His gaze then met mine. "Will you please follow me to my room...?" I bit my lower lip, mumbling a quiet "yes". I removed my shoes at the door and began to follow Raito up the stairs.

His house was very neat. The wood was shining, the walls were painted white. On the walls hung family pictures but one caught my attention. I laughed softly at the picture of Light as a toddler. I looked at his profile. His face was so serious. I could understand though. He called for such an important reason. I narrowed my eyes as I walked through the door into his room. Death Note.

He stayed behind to shut the door. I smiled at him, sitting down on the desk chair he owned. I placed the bag on my shoulder in my lap, clutching it tightly. Did he want to inspect it just in case he thought I wrote in it...? If he did, he needs to trust me more. I frowned as he approached me, looking down at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Let me see the note." he said. My gaze fell from his face to the bag, frown growing. Slowly, as though I did not want to give it to him, I opened the bag, reaching in it for the little black notebook. I grabbed it, and once more, a shock traveled through my body. He took it from me, scanning the cover.

"Death Note..." he said, running his hand over the front cover. He turned to the first page, observing the rules. I watched closely, looking for emotional changes in him, but none came. "It seems to just be a cult book..."

I breathed. I must trust Raito's judgement. He was not getting the vibes I was from that note...? I feel as though it is real...

"It may prove as useful in my plan." I looked at him in shock. Plan? What plan is he talking about? Is that why he called me? But though there were so many questions, one lingered in my mind. Was he planning on killing someone...?

"What plan?" I asked, and he gave me another smile. This one, however, seemed to be as though he was planning something evil-- it was more of a smirk actually.

And then he said it. It was plain and simple, the way he stated it. It said it as though it were nothing, as that is what made me afraid of him and for my life. "To bring justice to this world." My mouth was slightly ajar, hand still clutching the bag tight.

"Justice...? What justice could you possibly do with..."

"My dream is to make this world a better place with only people who are just. And I need your help..._Alumina_." Venom dripped from his tongue, and I shuddered. His personality had completely changed. He was no longer the cheerful Raito he was at school or with me. I felt danger, and I should have listened to myself.

"Kill the criminals...one by one until everyone recognizes me as their new ruler!" he laughed, and I felt tears dwell in my eyes.

"Raito..." I said quietly. Then I noticed that his hands gripped at my shoulders. He was so close. I blushed at the contact with him, tears rolling down my face. Why did he want this...? Why did he want to take people's lives...? Why did he want me to cooperate with him? Because I'm his best friend?

His face leaned in close to mine, eyes focused on mine. My blush deepened, and I gasped at the words he said. Immediately, I felt joy. Eyes were widened, a smile was on my face. "I want to do this for you..." he had said.

His lips crashed into mine, my heart melting with love. Was this a dream? I've had many of these before, dreams of him falling in love with me, none were ever real. This, however, seemed so real. He tasted so wonderful...like peaches. I leaned into the kiss, deepening it. He smelled like a light cologne, nothing to overpower any other smells. Right in his grip, I fell limp into his arms. He was so handsome...intelligent...and I would never love anyone else.

I lost my previous train of thought as I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let him in, arms wrapping around his neck. We stayed like that for a while, almost forgetting to breathe. He soon pulled away, huffing, catching his breath. I knew that I was vulnerable to him now, but paid no attention to it.

_"Hyuk hyuk hyuk..."_


	3. Heaven

_"Look to the hills," my mother would say. My gaze would follow her gesture, to the skies. I wished that I could soar in those skies. My mother smiled at me as I dreamed those dreams. I, who was only six at that time, was never quite sure what she meant. I just intangled my small hands with her long fingers, nuzzling my face into her blouse, looking at the crisp blue sky. My mother was so full of life, so warm and gentle. Then, that feeling grew cold. I watched, silent as the whispers of the wind, as my mother flew north. Up, up, up to the Golden Gates._

It was bitter, I decided. His eyes burned with a firey passion, lips thin, grip tight on my shoulder. My body wanted to give in, my heart soared, I felt anew. That was the day it started. He made me test it, his body leaning over my shoulder as I wrote down the criminal's name.

It seemed so distant now. How long has it been? A few days, weeks, months even? my memory is a blur. What was real now? So much writing, yes, writing. So much staring at the clock, fourty seconds please come faster, tick tock goes the time. Too much television, too much crime, too much evil, must be vanquished. Peace is what we dreamed of, a world of justice, "Kira's Dream".

Kira. The title we earned. The one who passes jugdement on the criminals, some fear and some support. "Kukukuku," the constant laughing in my ear, it echoes in my mind, please stop laughing Ryuuku. I owned the Death Note now. I was Kira...we were murderers.

He told me it was for a good cause. With these acts of justice (writing, so much writing), we could create a world of only good people. We could create "world peace", the ultimate goal of Earth itself. Then, he said it. The words that blinded me. I know that I am being used. I understand that his ideal world is wrong. I want to help him anyway. I want to stay by his side no matter what is to come. I need Yagami Raito. I no longer feel the need for any other worldly possessions.

I saw his evil smile Ryuuku was discussing the rules with us. That was the day I made the deadliest mistake. The shinigami explained that there was a way to know a person's name when you see them. The eye trade. This agreement is when you take the shinigami's eyes to see any human's name and life span for a huge price-- half of your own life span. I listened to him and made the trade because he would leave me if I didn't.

"Shoujiro Tamana. Life span, fourty-three years. Crime, killed three people during a bank robbery. Execution," I read aloud. I make sure to write the words clearly on the lines, in two languages--Japanese and English. I glanced up at the television once more, then at the clock I seem to pay so much attention to each day. Tick tock, you're almost dead, two seconds left. I laughed as the television reporters blared as they saw the figure behind bars drop.

Shoujiro Tamana. Died of a heart attack for his crime. Fifth person to be executed this week, so much more to go. I yawned stretching my arms as the television reporters blame Kira and supporters worship our name. Tick tock goes the time. Only so much more life to live.

Heaven. Everyone wants to go there. If you are a good person and worship God corrctly, you are to live in eternal life with Him. If you live in sin, you go to the firey pits of Hell with the Devil. Somethings, however, are above even sin itself. I wished for a life in Heaven, but now I can go to neither Heaven nor Hell.

XXXXXXXX

I know, I am very sorry for this very late update. I had a very bad case of Writers Block. I am now back on course now. I hoped you enjoyed this VERY SHORT chapter. The next chapter is featuring L himself! YAY!

Well...now go review. Please. I need reviews.


	4. Glass

He sat above us, shoulders set high in pride, teeth bared in authority. The king of the jungle, the panthera leo, a lion with the intelligence greater than the rest. From his rightful place on the throne, under those curly tresses of black mane, his large black orbs stared at the mammals below him. Roar, roar, what a beautiful noise. A challenge to us, a bellow that disturbed our peace,

"Come on! Kill me! What, can you not do it?!" It was uncharacteristic for him to be like that, taunting the jungle, taunting the public. All for one person.

The animals below, screeches in fear, so ignorant to what is happening. So dirty, needs to be cleansed. Their filth, please be gone, why can I not banish them-- Why can't we banish him?

Yes, it was a taunt. He wanted us to kill him. He knew we couldn't do it. He knew we couldn't kill him. It was a plan. He was a step before us; I never thought of the risk of this. We were in a corner. We were nothing more than mice to him, mass murderers that dream those childish dreams. And he was a lion, a lion that we called L.

**L**. A famous detective that only solves "special" cases. We never thought of the possibility of him trying to find Kira. We didn't even know if it was a man or a woman. All anybody knew was that he was brilliant. More brilliant than Raito, perhaps. I believed that no one was more intelligent than him, however. What I didn't comprehend was why my Raito was so angry.

Never mess with Raito why he was angry, I learned that day.

It just seems to make him angrier. I cringed as it shatters and breaks, the vase that my father brought me from his visit to America. It was special to me, holding the ashes of him. It was a treasure, and my eyes widened as it gracefully shatters into shards. Glass is so beautiful when it breaks. It was like my thoughts at that moment, scattered in different directions. I cried out, falling to my knees. My pleas, so loud, "Please stop!" He never heard them, his screams of frustration echoing in my mind.

The tears were coming now. How do I solve this problem? Perhaps I cannot. I could not think of a solution at the time. Raito. Eyes in slits of red, so other-worldly. And the vase, the glass pierced his golden flesh, his blood a crimson red, it glowed in its special way. He pulled at his hair, teeth gritted, "Please!", and he screams again. So much frustration. He was sure that it would work, that no one would be smart enough to find us.

But he did. And we were caught. L caught us. The lion actually stepped down from his throne of pure silver and pulled us out of the crowd of animals, the discusting things that taint the Earth, and found us. He knew we were in the Kanto region. From this, he could narrow it down to multiple areas within its perimeters. After all, he was L, the one no one knows about.

I could not stand the sight of Raito so broken. His pride seemed to vanish away, and he was just another empty shell. The sight made my stomach churn, made me want to vomit, made me want to kill, just want to kill L. His body was so limp, laying in the middle of the shattered glass, his eyes seemed so dead. I was crying now. I told myself that he was just in shock.

And he was. Only for a moment. Raito was not trash, no no, not trash like the rest. He knew how to recover, he knew to gain composture. Which he did, just a few minutes later. I noticed this when I saw the malicious grin spread across his beautiful features. His eyes, flashing red in bloodlust, looked at the wall, and I immediately stopped crying. Raito hated when I cried. But this was not him. The Raito I knew was not evil, no no, Raito was justice.

"Kira...?" I breathed.

That seemed to almost "awaken" him. The red eyes flickered over to me, and I felt instant fear. His lips parted, and a splitting laugh emerged from them. "Alumina..." he spoke quiety, like rolling thunder. My heart jumped, and he slowly stood. "This is good." What was good, I asked myself, was it good that L found us? He stepped towards me in a slow pace, and my breathing became heavy. This was Kira. This was a side of Raito that I have never seen before. Fear for the one I love. Raito hated cowardice.

An index finger, long and slender, drew a line up my throat, and I let out a whimper. It felt good, the gentle touch, the way the fingernails almost pierced my skin, the cold hands. "L got us." Yes yes, L did. L found us. But how was that good...?

I couldn't wait to kill L.

"What is his next move, I wonder."

Amidst all of this, I never noticed the pair of eyes in the corner, staring at the scene before it, laughing its hearty laugh, "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk..."

And at that moment, I was glass. He could read my every thought, I was transparent to him, and my feelings just shattered.

_Did I truly love Yagami Raito...? Yes, no, maybe so..._

XXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the REALLY long wait. It took a while to get done all my school projects, but now I'm fine:D SO...Please review. Oh yeah, and I am redoing the first two chaptyers soon, so please check to see if I changed it in the future. **NOW...GO REVIEW. I NEED REVIEWS. THEY HELP ME GO ON!!**


End file.
